


Be my Daddy?

by Csnow22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Confident Stiles, Cute baby clothes, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Derek, Derek Hale Cooks, Diaper changing, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Infantilism, Lydia mommy role, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, The loft is awesome now!, Threesome - F/M/M, Thumb-sucking, Triad - Freeform, baby!Stiles, growing relationship, paci sharing, pacifier use, smitten derek and lydia, wetting diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csnow22/pseuds/Csnow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been pushed to the brink and Derek is there to take care of him. * Stiles& age regression, Derek is his Daddy in their little space*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was about five when he realized that he thought differently than other kids. It started with his peers being anxious to do big kid things. Stiles liked to learn but he didn't want to be big, and not in the way that a kids are afraid to grow up but more like he wished he was a baby. He longed for being wrapped in a blanket and snuggled while drinking a bottle or sucking his paci while he laid in a comfy crib at night watching his star machine while he fell asleep. When he saw older kids picking on younger kids for being little he knew he had to keep quiet. The last thing be wanted to do was draw attention to his weirdness as he called it when he was young. 

So he kept it to himself but every night when he went to bed after he had been tucked in and read to, he would close his eyes and pretend he was a baby. He would suck his thumb and imagine someone rubbing his back or belly and sometimes patting his butt to send him off to dream land. He always imagined that he was outside sleeping, somewhere alone but safe and wrapped up in the warmth of the sun, the sun because he didn't care much for the dark. It worked to ease him to sleep every night. It took a few minutes in the morning to start acting his age again but no one seemed to notice. 

It wasn't until he was about twelve that he told anyone about his nightly rituals. He told Scott of course because Scott was his best friend and he had noticed that Stiles sucked his thumb in his sleep. Since they had so many sleepovers on nights when the boys had to stay at the house where a parent was home. Sometimes Melissa worked the night shift and sometimes the Sheriff got caught at work. 

As they got older Scott was an open ear for Stiles to vent to about how frustrating it was for him to not really have an outlet. He really needed a partner; a mommy or a daddy. Lydia would be a great mommy since she was always in control but maybe not stable enough. 

It wasn't until he laid eyes on Derek Hale that he knew he definitely wanted a Daddy and he wanted that daddy to be Derek. To be held in those big strong arms and rocked to sleep would be amazing. He could imagine waking up to Derek rubbing his back and calling him "Little Prince" and kissing his cheeks. But such things remained a fantasy as long as Stiles couldn't tell Derek how he felt. 

Beacon Hills was of course one of the shittiest disasters anyone had ever seen. The murder rate was ridiculously high with the help of super naturals. Then the nogitsune bullshit happened and Stiles had the displeasure of experiencing what it was like to be Void. Then Derek left, and the impression was given that he wouldn't be back. Stiles struggled to get by and stay sane and stay strong, but a person can only take so much. 

The worst thing to hit Beacon Hills so far was the Beast. That thing was huge and all weird looking. Stiles secretly let out a relieved breath when they found out it wasn't him. And then the second thing that caused him to let out another relieved breath on a second occasion was the return of Derek. And damn he was looking fine as fuck! He looked healthy and as happy as Stiles had ever seen him.

Derek had come back to help rid the town of the Beast, Chris Argent had called him. They needed as much help as they could get. A full shift werewolf was definitely a welcome addition to the " Let's Save Beacon Hills" club. Stiles also felt more settled now that Derek was back, and the draw to him was still there. 

 

Late in the night after Stiles pulled Lydia from the hellhole also known as Eichen House he somehow ended up at the doors of the loft. Instead of sliding open the door he just sank to the floor and cried. He needed to feel safe but he could go no further to attain it. He was so deep inside his own mind he didn't think that whomever was inside would hear him. If he was thinking straight he'd give his left arm to ensure it wasn't the creepiopath Peter.

He didn't hear the door open but he felt himself being folded into big strong arms. His face pressed into a solid chest, a bare chest. It smelled so good and the chest hairs were smooth under his cheek. He nuzzled into the chest and somewhere in his mind he knew it was Derek but the tears continued to flow. 

" Stiles, breathe it's okay." Stiles tried to steady his breath but it still came erratically, his lungs shuddering uncontrollably. 

"Stiles tell me what I can do. I'll do anything," Derek says while holding him tightly. Stiles didn't know how to ask for what he needed, he wasn't even sure he knew what he needed other than safety. He pulled away from Derek's chest and looked into his eyes. Something he saw there made him trust Derek, he closed his eyes while tears ran down his face and tried to steady himself once again. 

" Daddy, I need a daddy. I need safety. I need someone to make it better because I can't do it anymore. I've given every piece of myself and still bad things keep happening, I need to matter to someone enough... I just wanted to be enough for someone, I need to be held and cuddled and and and..." He broke into tears again. His mind telling him he was saying too much. 

Derek held him close in silence for a few minutes until Stiles calmed down enough to hear Derek speaking to him.

"Do you want me to be your Daddy little one?" Stiles clung to Derek and put his face in his neck, being called little one was like a button being pushed, when it was pushed he instantly fell into regressed space. He was little and his Daddy was holding him.

" My Daddy. Always wanted my Daddy to have me. I'm your little one if Daddy wants me," Stiles said in the cutest voice Derek had ever heard. He knew he would have some reading to do so that he could be the best Daddy to Stiles but he was more than happy to do it. 

"Yes my baby you are my little boy. Daddy will always want his little boy and has loved his little boy for a long, long time. Daddy is so happy he gets to be here for you now sweetie."

"And when I'm in big times?" Stiles blinked his big brown eyes up at Derek. Derek smiled and touched his finger to the tip of Stiles' nose which made his little boy giggle a bit, the tears were starting to stop now.

" When you are in big times I will still be here for you. Like I said baby, I have loved you for so long and I want to always be with you as long as you'll have me. But we can talk more about that when you're ready for big times. Right now I just want to take care of my baby."

Derek picked up Stiles once more from the couch they were sitting on. Stiles started to notice that the loft was much different from memory. It was totally redone. It was clean and comfortable with a proper staircase that Derek carried him up. He took Stiles to his room and laid him on the end of the bed.

" Okay let's change you out of these yucky clothes and get you ready for bed," Derek said while taking off Stiles' shoes. Stiles nodded and cooperated with Derek stripping off his clothes. 

When he got to Stiles' underwear Stiles tensed up a little, Daddy had never seen this part of him before. Derek rubbed soothing circles on Stiles' belly and chest and he calmed to the touch. His eyes had fluttered closed when Derek slipped off his boxer briefs. Derek dressed him in soft sweatpants and one of his t shirts that was big enough on Stiles that it made him feel tiny. He loved it. 

Derek carried him to the bathroom and had his baby use the toilet, then he brushed his teeth as well as his own. He caressed Stiles' face and carried him to bed. He wrapped Stiles in a grey fuzzy blanket and then also pulled the covers up over him. He snuggled in with his baby and hummed and rubbed Stiles' back and butt until he fell asleep. Derek fell asleep happier than he had been in a very long time.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek bond, Derek starts making plans for the future.

At about midnight Stiles phone started ringing waking Derek up. Stiles was pressed right up against the front of Derek with his face in his chest and his leg over Derek's hip. It was clear that touching Derek was soothing to Stiles. Derek carefully reached over Stiles and answered the phone.

" Hello."  
"Who is this? Where is Stiles?" The Sheriff demanded in quick succession. Derek heard some clicking in the back ground and he was pretty sure the Sheriff was loading a gun.  
" It's Derek sir. Stiles is here with me, he's asleep." The Sheriff let out a breath.  
" Oh, well I guess I don't need the gun then. Is he okay Derek, for real? He's been really stressed out and distant lately. It's like he's given up ," the Sheriff said sounding really worried.  
" I think he's basically done dealing with any kind of bullshit at this point. He had a breakdown here, I think he's reached his limit of bad news and he's definitely done running for his life. He's safe here with me and I'd like to keep him here for a few days if that's okay. Just so he doesn't have to see anyone or deal with anything," Derek said quietly. He didn't want to wake up his precious baby.  
" You know what? I think that's a great idea, I trust you Derek and I know you love him, no need to deny it. He's 18 now so I have no problem with a relationship between the two of you, as if Stiles would even listen if I did. Update me on how he's doing and let me know if you need me to bring anything."  
" Will do sir, and thank you," Derek said.  
" What are you thanking me for son?" The Sheriff asked with a laugh in his voice.  
"For trusting me with Stiles," Derek answered quietly.  
"Thank you for taking care of him. I'll be in touch!" They both hung up and he settled back into his pillow holding Stiles. 

Derek and the Sheriff had a long conversation about Derek's feelings for Stiles. He had told him how he was in love with Stiles but didn't want to interfere since Stiles was young. But that was a couple years ago at this point. Stiles was now a consenting adult and that changed everything. 

Derek picked up his own phone and started searching the internet for reputable sources about littles and infantilism. He read and bookmarked sites to go back to later. It seemed that depending on how little Stiles wanted to be was the first bridge to cross, Derek was willing to do it all. He absolutely loved the idea of being the sole provider and caregiver. He'd love to attend to Stiles' every need and desire. He was excited but knew he should get some sleep so he could take care of his baby the next day. 

Early the next morning Derek sent Lydia to an adult baby shop to pick him up some things. He wanted to surprise Stiles but didn't want to leave him. Lydia quietly left his purchases in the kitchen and Derek texted her to thank her. 

Stiles woke up warm and feeling safe. Strong arms were locked around him and with every breath he could smell the comforting scent of Derek. He snuggled into his new Daddy and was rewarded with a few kisses on his forehead. He giggled and rubbed his face all over Derek's chest and neck, finally he was safe. A low sound of contentment emanated from Derek's chest and Stiles remembered that his Daddy was also a wolf. He wanted to pet and snuggle and brush and play with Daddy as a wolf but he would ask later. 

"Good morning my love, does Daddy's baby want some apple juice to start off the day?," Derek asked. 

"Mmhmm," Stiles said and sat up. 

" No need to get out of beddy sweetheart. Daddy has a surprise for you. Just lay down and relax while I get it." Derek said and hopped out of bed. He was excited to see what Stiles thought of all the things he had Lydia get.

When he got downstairs and saw all of the bags he knew Lydia had done a good job. He quickly sorted out all of the new baby clothes and put them in the washer so that he could dress Stiles later. He saw some toys, pacifiers, bottles and Diapers. He wasn't sure how Stiles felt about diapers but he wanted to be prepared. They were cloth diapers with colorful shells and soft pads to put inside. They were sealed and pre-washed so they were already clean and ready to be used. There were also cute socks that had adorable blue paw prints on the bottom. Of course anything wolf or forest themed that Lydia had deemed cute enough came along as well.

Derek cleaned and filled a bottle with apple juice, picked out a cute wolf print diaper and the paw print socks and a bowl of all natural strawberry oatmeal and a cute green spoon shaped like a tree, it matched the bowl. When he had all the needed he went back upstairs to find Stiles laying on his pillow half asleep sucking his thumb. 

"Aww my baby boy, you're so cute! Daddy has some things for you sweetie. Want to see what I had aunt Lydia get for you this morning?" Derek asked sitting down next to Stiles with all of his treasures. 

"Mmhmm, I wanna see!" Stiles yawned and then replied excitedly. 

" Well first there's these soft socks for your cute feetsies," Derek said putting the socks on Stiles' feet. Stiles wiggled his toes once they were on and smiled.

"Now for the next thing you get to decide. Just know that Daddy is already okay with it," Derek said and then held up the diaper. Stiles looked at it for a second and then nodded yes.

"But Daddy I have to go potty now and I don't think I can hold it much longer," Stiles said with a worried expression. Derek opened the bag of diaper pads and pulled one out, they were thick and soft. He lifted up Stiles' shirt a bit and kissed his belly and then pulled off his sweatpants. Stiles was hard as most boys are in the morning and Derek couldn't help but notice his impressive size and large soft balls. He wrapped the diaper pad around Stiles' penis to catch the wetness and rubbed his thighs and belly. Stiles looked up at him eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Daddy will take care of everything you need baby, you just do what you need to do. Relax my love and let me take care of you," Derek said and rubbed his thumb across Stiles' lips and cheek. 

"Rub?" Stiles asked sucking his thumb into his mouth and closing his eyes. Derek rubbed his tummy and hips and Derek felt the dialer pad warm and get heavier and thicker but Stiles' erection didn't go down and his balls were drawn up tight as if he was about to orgasm. Derek sucked on his middle finger and then gently pressed it into Stiles and rubbed his prostate. Stiles gasped and let out the cutest little moan, Derek could feel his penis emptying into the dialer pad. When he was done his legs fell open and his thumb slipped out of his mouth with a happy sigh.

" See, I told you Daddy would take care of your every need my sweetie,"Derek said and kissed Stiles jaw and took the diaper pad off. He wiped Stiles down with a diaper wipe and powdered him. He put the cute diaper on him and snapped it on each side to hold it in place. Then he pulled back up the sweatpants. Stiles laid there the whole time contently sucking his thumb again and letting Derek completely control his body. Derek felt so connected to Stiles and it was much more intimate than anything he had ever experienced before. 

"There are some adorable new baby clothes for my love in the washer. After they dry Daddy will dress you and you'll be so comfy!" Derek sat up on the bed and held Stiles across his lap.  
"Thumb out my love," Derek said and gently pulled Stiles' hand away from his face. Then he slipped the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and Stiles closed his eyes and began to suck. It was a slow flow nipple so Stiles could feel satisfied sucking as hard as he wanted to and getting the sweet juice in return. Derek wrapped the soft blanket from off the bed around Stiles and snuggled him while he sucked. After the bottle Derek sat Stiles up to feed him the oatmeal that had cooled to the perfect temperature. He was a good baby and ate it all. 

Derek held him and snuggled him for a bit and Stiles' eyes started to droop again. So he reached for the new paci that had a wolf picture on it and offered it to Stiles by rubbing it on his bottom lip. Stiles shook his head and murmured something that sounded like "cold". Derek put the paci into his own mouth and sucked on it, Stiles eyes opened and watched him and after a few seconds he opened his mouth to Derek. Derek took it out of his own mouth and put it in Stiles'. Stiles loved tasting Derek on the paci and his eyes closed and he sighed happily. Derek rocked him and kissed his cheek until he fell asleep. Then he tucked him in nice and secure and watched him sleep for a few minutes to make sure he was really asleep. Derek couldn't help but feel like he never ever wanted to leave the loft again, he just wanted to stay there and take care of his baby. But he forced himself out of bed and got in the shower, making a mental list of things to do after he got out, if Stiles stayed asleep that is. He could never leave an awake baby Stiles to be lonely!

After his shower Derek sent out a group text to everyone telling them that the loft was off limits until further notice and if someone was dying and they needed his help they were to call, not show up with afore mentioned dying person. He wanted Stiles to feel completely secure at the loft, like no one would just walk in and force him out of his head space. That could be really damaging for Stiles. Affirmative replies came from the pack and a private message from Lydia to tell him she found another shop and offered her shopping services. He told her he would put his debt card on the table outside the loft and she could stop by and pick it up and then go shopping. 

About ten minutes later he heard her pick up the card and then leave. Excitement was rolling off of her, Derek could feel it even through the thick door. It made him happy that he had Lydia on his side. Maybe Lydia could eventually be with Stiles while he was little, she seemed to love the idea but Stiles needed some time before introducing anyone new to his little space.

Derek did some things around the loft to keep it tidy and switched the laundry loads so baby clothes would be ready for Stiles when he woke up. 

After the loft had been redone there were three bedrooms upstairs each with their own bathrooms and a den and vault put in downstairs. There was also a fireproof stairwell with a completely secure safe room at the bottom. The door was hidden in the downstairs coat closet and the stairs went down three levels, putting the safe room underground. Derek hoped he never had to use it but it was there if he needed it and that made him feel better especially now that he had a little boy and boyfriend to protect. 

Derek went upstairs to the bedroom right next to his. He had plans for this room now so he began to draw them up. He was just about finished when he heard Stiles' breathing change so he went to his room and sat down on the bed next to Stiles and rubbed his back while he woke up.  
"Hi Daddy," Stiles said sleepily.  
"Hi my love," Derek said and kissed Stiles all over his face and lips making his baby giggle and return in kind. They both knew this was just the beginning of a great relationship between the two of them. Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it and anything you'd like to see happen!!


	3. Regressing and Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles settles in even more. Derek clarifies how much he is willing to go for Stiles. An emergency comes up and Lydia comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's diaper talk and mock breastfeeding in this chapter. You have been warned.

The rest of Saturday after Stiles’ nap went smoothly. Stiles and Derek were both more comfortable with themselves and their lives than they had been in a while. Derek had dressed stiles in an incredibly cute blue onzie with matching soft pants. The set matched his wolf paw print socks, and he was comfortable and adorable. Derek absolutely loved being able to take care of Stiles without having to think twice, it was as though he instinctually knew what Stiles wanted, a testament to just how much time Derek had spent watching and paying attention to Stiles in the past.

They laid on the couch and watched a few movies until it was time for Derek to make dinner. Stiles was starting to squirm on his lap at that point anyways. He looked up at Derek like he was slightly worried about something and Derek raised an eyebrow questioning him right back. Stiles hid his face in Derek’s chest.

“Baby, what are you worried about my little Prince?” Derek asked kissing Stiles’ temple and rubbing his hand up and down Stiles’ spine. Stiles didn’t look up he only put his thumb in his mouth and burrowed his face into Derek’s neck.

“No need to be nervous about anything my love. Do you need a big boy question asked but you can’t get there yourself sweetie?” Derek held him close. Stiles nodded his head and tapped his finger on his abdomen right below his belly button. Derek thought for a minute and then realized Stiles had been dry all afternoon. He must be asking permission to use the diaper, he was still unsure how far Derek wanted to go.

“Sweetie, Daddy wants to take care of everything for you while you are little. I want to change your diapers and bathe you and feed you and hold you and carry you around. You’re my little Stiles. I ball park your age at a young toddler who is eating some real food but not potty trained maybe younger as you get more comfortable. Do you need to know what I feel my duties are then?” Derek asked speaking softly kissing the shell of Stiles’ ear. Stiles thought for a minute and then shook his head yes.

“Okay, I’ll tell you all that I will do for you if you make Daddy happy and use your diaper while I’m telling you.” Derek said and laid Stiles down on his back on the couch and started rubbing his belly and thighs lightly. Stiles closed his eyes and continued to suck on his thumb. Derek could see him relaxing his body and letting all the tension go.

“Okay sweetie daddy wants you to use your new diapers I got you. You need to make sure all the waste gets out of your body so you are healthy. So unless you aren’t comfortable with anything but wet diapers you need to do both in your diaper. I’ll never ever let you sit dirty baby, as soon as you are done I’ll change you. I want to be in charge of your eating and sleeping schedules so I can make sure you are healthy and happy. I want to buy you things to wear and play with so I can show you how much Daddy loves to provide for you. If you don’t want to talk you don’t have to sweetie, you just let me know you are unhappy or need something and I will figure it out. You don’t have to do anything at all baby, I am in complete control, and you don’t need to question or be afraid. I won’t let anyone disturb or scare you and if an emergency happens I will make sure you are safe. Aunt Lydia would love to be with you too. She loves you so much but we will get there when we need to sweetie. You just be you and focus on relaxing and feeling happy. Daddy will take care of literally everything else.” Derek explained, he knew full well that was the most he had spoken all at once in years.

It was positive reinforcement for Derek to be in charge of everything for Stiles. He needed the vote of confidence, he needed to know that someone trusted him enough to give up any and all control to him. It made him feel like he was finally deserving of receiving love and devotion from someone else and it was so easy with Stiles. He knew Stiles needed this too, he need to know that someone else cared enough about him to take his life in their hands and handle everything for him. He had spent too long trying to save everyone else and worrying about everything going on in his life. He’d been places and seen things that he needed to put to rest. Derek taking care of him allowed him to start over and just be alive and not overwhelmed. He felt free and loved.

Stiles opened his eyes and smiled at Derek. He pulled his feet up and rubbed them against Derek’s chest. Derek rubbed the inside of Stiles’ thighs and Stiles sighed as he filled the diaper pad with the warm fluid that had been his apple juice bottle from earlier.

“All done baby?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head no indicate that he was not.

“Hold on sweetie, let me check your diaper and make sure it can hold more my love,” Derek said and pulled down Stiles’ soft pants and opened his legs and undid the crotch snaps of the onzie and then unsnapped the diaper. The diaper pad was full and would clearly not hold much more since Stiles had held it all afternoon. Derek took the diaper off and wiped Stiles penis and other dampened areas down. He picked him up bare buttomed and carried him to the bathroom. He set him on the toilet and said:

“Okay sweetie you finish here because I can see you need to go, you were trying so, so hard to hold it in when I wiped you so I don’t want to make you wait for another diaper pad. Daddy will hold you up my love.” Stiles grunted a cute little grunt and giggled and rubbed his nose against Derek’s while he finished emptying his body of waste. Derek wiped him again and carried him bare bottomed back to the couch where he laid him back down. He kissed all over his tummy and hips and thighs and tickled him.

“You my baby, are such a good boy! You’re so cute and I just love you so much!” Derek continued kissing Stiles while unfolding a new diaper pad and fitting it into the diaper. Derek lifted up Stiles’ butt and slid the diaper under, he set him back down gently and opened Stiles’ legs to adjust it to the right fit. As soon as Stiles’ knees fell open he started giggling and chewing on his thumb. Derek discovered that Stiles was fully erect again and Stiles thought it was definitely giggle worthy.

“My silly baby, look at your body being so big! Does Daddy need to take care of this so you can fit back into your diaper silly?” Derek asked and kissed Stiles’ chin and tickled him a little. Stiles burst out laughing and choked out something that sounded like “Yes Daddy.”

“Okay sweetie you just lay here and daddy will take care of it,” Derek said and kissed Stiles and rubbed his nose against Stiles’ adorable button nose. He kissed down his belly and tickled him here and there as he went making Stiles giggle and his penis jump. He sucked Stiles’ penis into his mouth and Stiles gasped and moaned before pulling his knees up to his chest keeping them wide open for Derek but also helping him feel small. Derek worked up and down his length and soon enough Stiles’ balls drew up tight to his body and then with a gasp and drawn out “ahhhhhhhh” that was soft and sweet his orgasm pumped down Derek’s throat. Derek looked up to see Stiles’ eyes flutter shut and Derek was shocked that he himself had orgasmed at the same time as Stiles from the pure intensity, and from rubbing against the couch of course, which in all honesty he didn’t realize he was doing.

Stiles let his legs stay open and Derek slipped his softening penis from his mouth. Derek wiped him down once more and tucked Stiles into his diaper and redressed him. Stiles lay boneless on the couch moving his lips and tongue rooting around a bit for something to suck on, he didn’t want his thumb apparently. Derek kissed him and then sucked on Stiles’ paci for a few seconds and then slid it in past Stiles’ lips. He let out a satisfied “mmmm” and let Derek wrap him in a blanket and he fell asleep.

Derek looked down at the big wet spot on his own sweatpants and couldn’t believe how intense his orgasm had been and he wasn’t even thinking about himself. He’d have to remember to tell Stiles about it when he was in his adult space.

Derek made dinner after changing his pants while Stiles napped on the couch. He checked every few minutes to make sure that he was still safely asleep there and hadn’t woke up needing anything. He loved seeing the soft expression on Stiles’ face while he gently sucked on his pacifier while he slept. Derek had decided to make homemade loaded potato soup. It was one of the recipes he remembered by heart, his mother had taught him when he was young and it was one of his favorites. He couldn’t wait to be able to feed Stiles the soup by spoon and see if he liked it. When it was ready he filled a bowl and set it aside to cool so it would be ready when Stiles was ready to eat. He was about to go rouse his sleeping baby when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Someone had better be dying he thought as he pulled out his phone and looked at the name lit up on the screen. It was Scott, so he decided to answer it.

“Hello.” He answered as politely as he could. He wasn’t happy being disturbed when he had a baby to feed.

“Hey, umm so I know you’re busy and stuff but this is bad. We need your help, I don’t know who else to call. I tried Stiles to see what he thought we should do but he’s not answering.”

“Don’t call Stiles. I’ll handle it. Where are you?” Derek asked getting pretty pissy pretty fast.

“At the school, we were following the beast… you know to see…” Scott started.

“Be there soon,” Derek interrupted and hung up. He was so not happy about this. He didn’t want Stiles to be forced out of his little space. He couldn’t leave him to slam back into adult space all on his own. He walked over and caressed Stiles’ face gently and he was rewarded with a smile and a coo. Stiles was definitely getting younger the more comfortable he got. That was perfectly fine with Derek, he thought it was adorable.

“Daddy has to go for a few minutes baby. It’s important, just big people stuff. Nothing at all for you to worry about. Can Aunt Lydia come and feed you dinner and take care of you until Daddy gets home?” Derek asked while kissing Stiles’ cheeks and temple. Stiles looked worried but then his face smoothed out and he nodded, affirming that Lydia should come over.

“Oh, you’re such a sweet boy. I hate to leave for even one second but I made you some yummy soup for dinner and I’ll start feeding it to you while we wait for Lydia to get here.” Derek sat Stiles up in the corner of the sectional couch and put a wolf print bib on him. Stiles smiled brightly when he saw it. Then he brought in a tray with applesauce, a milk bottle, a soft roll and the soup and set it down on the coffee table. He had texted Lydia while walking to the kitchen and she said she would be there promptly as she was already headed that way with the purchases she went after for Derek earlier in the day anyhow. Derek was nervous to introduce someone to his baby so soon but he trusted Lydia and he knew Stiles did too. In fact Stiles didn’t seem apprehensive at all about her impending visit.

As the minutes ticked by Derek fed Stiles spoon by spoon and loved watching him eat and smile. He was so in love with Stiles it wasn’t even possible for Derek to grasp words to come close to explaining it. Something started to creep up Derek’s spine and he felt the wolf in him rising up to shift and protect. He knew better than to ignore his instincts.

“Hey baby, I forgot to tell you that I have a super cool secret room! Do you want to play in it with Aunt Lydia while I’m gone? You can finish dinner down there and cuddle and watch movies.” Derek said dabbing up some soup from the corner of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles smiled big and said “Yes, Daddy.”

Derek picked up Stiles and took him down to the safe room and set him down on the king sized bed in the room. It was a small cozy room with a small kitchen and bathroom. It had food storage, blankets, and clothes, literally anything that may be needed in a situation where a safe room was needed. He kissed Stiles and told him he was going to go back up and get everything else they would need and his dinner. Derek ran up the stairs and got all of Stiles’ baby things which he had luckily set all together in a big clothes basket on the table with the new clean clothes. He also picked up the tray of food and carried it down the few flights of stairs. He kissed Stiles and his baby seemed to be very amused with all the pillows on the bed and blankets so he didn’t mind Derek’s running around. He heard Lydia upstairs so he went up to greet her after kissing and hugging his baby goodbye.

“Hey, I put Stiles in the safe room and took everything you will need for him down there too. I just don’t have a good feeling,” Derek explained.

“Nor should you have a good feeling, the beast is out in full force and he’s already left a bloody trail behind him. Liam, the idiot tried to tackle the Mason out of it and, well that failed. Epically. Is he okay with me being here?” She asked biting her bottom lip.

“Yeah, he’s fine with it. He’s in the middle of dinner so if you want to finish that up he will be happy.”

“How old is he exactly? Just so I know what to expect,” Lydia asked.

“I’d say a young toddler, getting younger as he gets more comfortable. I think he will probably fully regress to infant when he settles in. He’s been talking less and less but I have a good read on him and he knows that so he doesn’t really need to be all that vocal. He’s using the diapers and I just changed him before his nap about an hour and a half ago. He was dry when I just checked so he will probably be wet soon. He might get shy about it so just reassure him that it’s okay. I don’t want him checking out of little space right now, he’s really not in a good place to do that. I’ll ease him into the idea all day tomorrow so he’s ready Monday. Sorry I’m talking a lot and really fast I just want him to be okay. Don’t come out of that room until I come and get you,” Derek said and threw on his leather jacket, thankful he had changed his pants when Stiles was asleep, the wet spot would have been really awkward. He grabbed his keys and closed the safe door after Lydia went down. He hoped this could be over with soon. And then his phone rang.

“Yeah…” Derek answered.

“Dude he’s headed your way. Like I can see the light on in your apartment dude. Oh shit, he’s literally headed right for your loft,” Scott said and Derek could sense he was close. Instead of racing out the door he stripped down to nothing and shifted into a full wolf and then ran out the door. He hit the night air just to be confronted by the Beast in all its growling glory. It seemed to be a bit shocked by Derek’s presence but the spell was broken when Scott’s pack arrived and attacked. Derek threw his lot in with the teenagers and leapt for the throat, his big teeth waiting to sink in and tear apart whatever would take purchase.

“Stiles Baby! Hi sweetie!! Your Aunt Lydia is here to play!!” Lydia reached down and tickled Stiles’ sides and kissed his cheek. He giggled and bat at her hair.

“Daddy said you have to finish dinner little boy. After that we can play!” Stiles smiled and sat up amongst the pillows. Lydia sat down with the bowl of soup first and spoon fed Stiles until he made a face and let a little bit of it roll down his chin. It was literally the cutest thing Lydia had ever seen. She took a picture of Stiles making his “all done” face so she could send it to Derek later.

“Well, I think you’re all done with the yummy soup your big Daddy made. How about some applesauce sweetie?” Lydia asked as she wiped off the rejected soup.

“Yum!” Stiles said and clapped his hands. He gladly ate all the applesauce offered to him. He spotted the bottle and made grabby hands at it so Lydia laid him down on the pillows and sat down next to him with the bottle. He didn’t seem inclined to take the bottle from her so she helped move him so that he was laying across her lap. He opened his mouth and rooted around a little waiting for the bottle. She held him close to her chest and slipped the bottle in his mouth which he accepted enthusiastically.  Stiles snuggled in until he was comfortable and he was in perfect position to breastfeed if that had been possible, instead he had the bottle but Lydia still felt good knowing she could lend him some motherly comfort. This was officially her new favorite thing ever. She loved feeling needed on such a basic level and also feeling like she was really helping someone to be happy. She wondered how often Derek would be willing to share his precious baby with her.

After the bottle was empty they played cute baby sensory games on Lydia’s iPad. She took control of his finger and pressed the buttons or drew on the screen to make fun colors and sounds. Stiles giggled and loved seeing what kind of magic Lydia could do with his hands. After about an hour of playing on the iPad Stiles started to pout and sniffle. He stuck out his bottom lip and looked absolutely adorable.

“Oh, no are you okay sweetie?” Lydia asked putting the device away. Stiles pouted some more and opened his legs up wide. Then Lydia understood, he needed to be changed. Stiles was tearing up a little obviously getting stressed about his wet diaper.

“You’re wet? Oh, what a good boy! Daddy will be so happy to hear that you were so good and used your diaper for me! Let me get your things baby and then I will change you,” Lydia said helping Stiles to lay on his back on the bed. He stopped looking stressed at the mention of his Daddy and all the praise she gave him. She gathered all of the things she would need and took off his pants and unsnapped his onsie.

“Oh my goodness! I knew this diaper would be adorable on you. I love it! You’re so perfect Stiles, you’re the most gorgeous baby ever. Yes, you are!” Lydia said and kissed Stiles on each of his cheeks. Lydia opened the diaper to pull out the wet diaper pad. She had never seen Stiles naked but she made sure to clean him and powder him just like she would any other baby even if this baby was pretty big in the diaper region. Once Stiles was dressed again they cuddled in to watch a movie.

 Lydia was fun to be with. She liked to cuddle and do fun things on her magic screen. She was good at holding too, Stiles loved to drink a bottle with her holding him. He liked to be close to her breast while he suckled his bottle, it made him feel super tiny and it put him at ease. He got a little worried when he wet his diaper, he forgot that Lydia had never changed him before but she proved to be super good at that too. He missed his Daddy and wanted him to come back soon but he also enjoyed his time with his cuddly Lydia. They started to watch a movie but Stiles felt fussy and wanted to suck on something and go to sleep. His thumb didn’t feel right and his paci didn’t taste like Daddy so he didn’t want that either. He started to want to cry until Aunt Lydia said she had an idea.

 She laid down on her side with him and held him close. She let him nuzzle into her chest and it was soft and warm and smelled good. He couldn’t help but open his mouth and rub his lips around looking for something to suck into his mouth to comfort him. He had his eyes closed when he felt something warm rub against his bottom lip. He gently sucked it in and ended up with his nose right in Lydia’s breast while he suckled her gently, she had plenty of breast to suck on and he loved it. Her skin tasted sweet like the way she smelled and it was a smell he had become very used to over the years. He held her other breast in his hand in case he needed to find it to nurse on if the one he had in his mouth got sore. He kneaded his fingertips of his other hand gently into the breast he was nursing to keep it in place so he didn’t have to worry about it moving while he fell asleep.

Aunt Lydia patted his back and ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked. They both fell asleep.

Derek returned after a few rounds with the beast. He was worried about Stiles and wanted to check on him as soon as possible. He didn’t hear anything from below but breathing as he descended the stairs. When he got to the bottom he was pretty shocked by what he found.

 Stiles and Lydia were laying facing one another and Stiles had Lydia’s breast in his mouth sucking here and there while he slept. Lydia was sound asleep too, contentment and happiness was rolling off of both of them. Derek had no idea what he would find when he got home but he sure didn’t expect this. He knew maybe it was taboo but he took a picture of Stiles nursing Lydia in his sleep and saved it to the folder on his phone that required a password.

He didn’t want to disturb them so he went upstairs and ate dinner then got sleep clothes on and returned downstairs securing them in the safe room from inside. He laid down and checked to make sure Stiles was dry and then spooned him and draped his arm around Lydia’s waist after pulling up the blankets. It looked like Stiles had chosen Lydia as his Mommy. Derek wondered how it was going to work out but he wasn’t worried. There was plenty of time to discuss it tomorrow.

 

 


	4. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Lydia have to pull Stiles out of little space in time for school. Bonus:mild sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of dirty diapers and seeing Stiles pee, its all in diaper changing and using setting but if you're not down then skip that part! I hope you enjoy it!

When Lydia woke up it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Stiles had switched to her other breast sometime in the night. He slept with his lips pressed against her breast and if he stirred and needed to suck he would latch on for a few minutes until he was asleep again. She loved being able to do that for him and it made her feel useful and not just the banshee who screamed for help whenever there was a dead body. There was something oddly normal about it, like she was just a woman taking care of a baby and nothing supernatural existed.  
Stiles started to stir a few minutes later and Derek opened his eyes and looked at Lydia who looked at Derek in return neither of them knowing how Stiles was going to react, if he would be happy or sad to be awake. He started to stretch and he opened his eyes and smiled at them. As he started to wake up more and realize where he was and who was with him he started to look a bit worried. Derek could hear his heartbeat reaching near panic levels.  
Derek sat up and scooped Stiles up into his lap.  
“What’s wrong my love?” asked Derek while kissing Stiles’ cheek. Lydia also sat up and was watching him. Stiles started to sniffle and his bottom lip wobbled.  
“Hey sweetie, there’s nothing to be sad about love. Daddy is here and he’s safe and I’m here and you’re here everyone is fine. We are all safe and you are a perfect little boy,” Lydia said as she ran her fingers through Stiles’ hair. He nodded and calmed down a bit but still looked worried.  
“Are you worried because Daddy saw you breastfeeding and he didn’t tell you it was okay before you did it?” Lydia asked. Stiles blushed and nodded his head ‘yes’. Derek was impressed at how intuitive Lydia was with Stiles, it made him realize how much she cared for him. Stiles looked up at Derek with his big, beautiful brown eyes waiting for his response.  
“Baby, I’m fine with you breastfeeding with Lydia. If it helps you to feel little and helps to comfort you then I’m happy about it. I don’t feel cheated on or anything baby, those are big thoughts my silly boy and you don’t have to worry about them. I could try to do that for you baby but Lydia obviously has the better equipment for the job,” Derek said laughing. Stiles smiled big and rubbed his lips all over Derek’s neck, happily scenting his Daddy.  
“Are you okay with that level of intimacy with him?” Derek asked Lydia.  
“Yeah, it felt really natural. I like being able to provide him with something that helps him. And it’s bonding experience for both of us. I’m happy to do it as often as he wants. I may even start lactating, it can happen,” Lydia said. Stiles loved the idea of her actually producing milk for him, it made him feel warm and fuzzy all over.  
“I didn’t know that could happen.” Derek said.  
“I’ve seen it happen. My mom’s best friend adopted a baby a few years ago and once she had the baby latch on a few times her hormones kicked in and she started to produce.” Lydia said smiling down at Stiles.  
“I’d like you to be around to do that for him. Just make sure it’s not going to disrupt your life. Everything in his little space needs to be calm and happy, I know you understand what that means. I’d be happy to have your help is what I’m trying to say,” Derek said softly.  
Stiles made a happy sound and then pulled his knees up to his chest totally ignoring the adult conversation. They continued to discuss what they wanted to do for Stiles and Lydia detailed some information she got online. Stiles licked his lips and then made a concentration face and then Derek and Lydia heard some soft grunting. After a few minutes Stiles let his knees fall open and let out a relieved sigh.  
“Does my baby need to be changed now?” Derek asked. Stiles ignored the question and smirked like he had no idea what Derek meant. Still sassy even when regressed, Derek had to laugh. Lydia giggled and got up to get him a fresh diaper and the wipes. She laid down an olive green diaper pad with cute little orange, yellow and blue foxes all over it. Stiles cooed and ran his fingers over it.  
“Okay my Prince time to get changed.” Derek laid him down on the diaper pad and pulled off his soft blue pants then unsnapped the onesie and diaper. He opened it to find it both wet and dirty. Stiles looked super proud of himself and started to wiggle and twist around to look at Lydia to see if she was proud of him too.  
“What a good boy!” she said while leaning down to kiss his face.  
“He’s so good isn’t he Daddy!” She said to Derek while running her fingers through Stiles’ hair.  
“Yes he’s very good and I’m very, very happy he used his diaper. I think he deserves a reward!”  
“Oh I think so too!” Lydia said.  
“How about a nice warm bath in Daddy’s big tub baby?” Derek asked. Stiles clapped his hands and smiled. Derek put a clean diaper on him and redressed him so he wouldn’t chill.  
“Bottle first so you aren’t hungry.” Derek kissed him on the nose and snuggled him in close.  
“I’ll get it,” Lydia said while Derek picked up Stiles and moved to the armchair so he could hold Stiles in the perfect position to feed him. Lydia brought over an apple juice bottle and Stiles closed his eyes and drank calmly until it was empty.  
“Would you like to get in the bath with us Lydia?” Derek asked as he stood up patting Stiles’ back.  
“Will we all fit?” She asked cocking an eyebrow.  
“Trust me we will fit. It’s a four-person bathtub. It’s got lounge seats on each side like a hot tub…I made the mistake of giving in to Peters begging to be allowed to remodel my bathroom. He said he wanted in on the fun. You’ll see the rest of the ridiculousness when you get up there. Don’t let the huge mirrors intimidate you either, Peter thinks everyone loves to stare at themselves as much as he does.” Derek said laughing and rolling his eyes.  
Derek carried Stiles and the dirty dishes from the night before up the three flights of stairs leading back up to the loft. He tried to tell Lydia not to carry anything but she gave him an unimpressed look and picked up the clothes basket full of Stiles’ other things. Derek locked down the safe room when they were back in the loft. Derek led Lydia and carried Stiles up the final flight of stairs to his bedroom. Derek laid Stiles down on the bed amongst the pillows and he nestled in smelling Derek everywhere.  
“Stay right here while Lydia and I get the bath ready my sweet boy,” Derek said and kissed him on the cheeks. He motioned for Lydia to follow him and he led her into the bathroom. He looked back to see Stiles smiling and snuggling into the blankets sucking his thumb.  
Once Lydia and Derek were in the bathroom and out of Stiles’ earshot he let out a troubled sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lydia laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed a little letting him know she was there for support.  
“I don’t want to have to bring him out of his little space. He’s so happy and I love seeing him so happy. I’m afraid it’s too soon after all he’s been through, are you sure this isn’t more than you can handle after all you’ve been through too?” Derek said worriedly.  
“Stiles saved me and so nothing bad happened to me. I’m safe and alive because of him. Being able to be connected with him like this helps me to feel normal too. I think the three of us need this more than we know. I’m okay Derek. As for Stiles I agree with you, I’m afraid it’s too soon and any good we’ve done here will be erased once he’s back in his adult space and all the bullshit starts to rain down again. But, it’s not like we have a choice. Tomorrow is Monday and we have school and I’m betting his father wants to see him at some point to see for himself that he’s okay.”  
“It’s already noon since we slept in which I’m fine with since we all needed the rest but it does mean we will have to ease him out of it soon. The Sheriff texted me saying he wanted Stiles home by dinner at five, possibly a little earlier. Do you think it will be better to bring him out of it while we are in the bath?” Derek asked Lydia looking out the door to see Stiles still sucking his thumb but also rubbing his feet on the bed trying to get his socks off. He couldn’t help but smile watching him. Stiles was so damn cute and he loved him so much!  
“It may be the best time since he won’t be wearing his diaper or any of his baby things. That way he doesn’t suddenly come back to his adult self and be embarrassed wearing a diaper. We need to prevent sub drop here, I mean he is very submissive in this state so we have to be careful.” Lydia said also watching Stiles trying to take his socks off.  
“Yeah, let’s take care of him in the bath and then ease him out of it when it’s time to get out. Then we can get him into his adult clothes and help him to finish the switch over then we can discuss how he felt about this weekend and if there is anything we need to do differently or change.” Derek rationalized while Lydia turned on the water and he poured in bubble bath.  
“That sounds perfect,” Lydia said and smiled. Derek stacked some white fluffy towels on the dark stone counter that Peter had picked. The bathroom was huge and looked as if it were out of a luxury magazine. It wasn’t Derek’s stile but he did like the colors.  
“Are you taking all of your clothes off?” Lydia asked.  
“Yeah, is that okay?” Derek responded.  
“It’s fine with me I just didn’t know if I should. But if Stiles is going to be naked we probably should too so he doesn’t feel weird.” She said quickly.  
“Good point. I’ll go get him, you relax. You have nothing to be worried about both Stiles and I think you are gorgeous and neither of us are going to try anything,” He laughed and walked out of the bathroom.  
When Derek got to the bed he saw Stiles was still trying to get his socks off by rubbing them on the bed but since they went almost to his knees he hadn’t been successful. Derek reached down and pulled them off and Stiles giggled. So then Stiles thought it was a fun game getting Derek to take things off of him. Stiles then started using his bare feet to try and pull down his pants and kick them off. He wasn’t successful at that either but Derek complied and pulled off his pants tickling Stiles’ legs as he did so. He was happy to play along with his baby’s new favorite game. The mischievous gleam in his eye was adorable.  
Stiles laughed and rolled onto his belly and pulled his knees up under him so his butt was sticking in the air. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Derek and then started wiggling his butt and giggling. Derek rounded the bed so he could reach him and patted his butt a few times.  
“Come here my silly baby. Bring that cute butt to me!” Derek reached for him but Stiles wiggled away laughing. He laughed even harder when Derek caught him by the thighs and pulled him over to the edge of the bed where he was standing. He patted him a few more times on the butt before turning him onto his back.  
“My goofy boy. You’re so cute and funny and a little naughty.” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ neck and nipped him a little with his teeth which made Stiles laugh again. He unsnapped the onesie and pulled it up and over Stiles’ head.  
“Lydia is waiting for us in the bath. We don’t want her to be lonely!” Derek said and kissed stiles all over his chest and belly. Stiles cooed and kneaded Derek’s scalp showing his appreciation.  
Derek unsnapped the diaper to find he was a little wet again proving that Stiles was getting more comfortable using the diaper. He was about to lift Stiles to slide the diaper out from under him when Stiles squirmed and made an unhappy sound. He closed his knees and looked up at Derek. Derek opened his knees and watched a little bit of pee drizzle out of Stiles’ penis and it was clear he was trying really hard to keep it in. Derek covered him back up with the diaper and held it against him.  
“Go ahead and finish sweetie,” Derek said and rubbed up and down Stiles’ thighs like he always did when he was trying to calm him when he needed to use his diaper. Stiles relaxed and let his legs fall open knowing Derek had it under control. He smiled up at Derek when he was done.  
“Good job my precious boy!” Derek said and kissed his belly a few times before taking care of the diaper. He then carried his naked baby into the bathroom and carefully lowered him into one of the carved out seats of the tub. He relaxed right away but his eyes were fixed on Derek as he pulled down his sleep pants and took off his shirt. He pulled down his underwear and tossed them in the hamper with the rest of the dirty clothes. He turned to see both Lydia and Stiles blushing and trying not to gawk at him but Stiles smiled up at him. Derek shook his head and smiled as he got in, he knew his body was impressive but both Lydia and Stiles had seen their fair share of impressive bodies ranging from Jackson to Aiden to Scott.  
“This is so nice. I could stay in here forever,” Lydia said leaning back closing her eyes. Her breasts rose out of the bubbly water and Derek watched Stiles’ eyes fixate on them and he licked his lips and moved them a little bit in a sucking motion just like a baby would. Derek realized just how instinctive this was for Stiles and he wished he never had to make him come out of his little space.  
“Mama?” Stiles said quietly and almost involuntarily. His eyes were wide and questioning. Lydia opened her eyes with a hint of surprise and looked at Stiles. He looked down at the bubbles and blushed.  
“What do you need baby?” She asked sweetly and sat up straight and reached for his hand. Derek watched intently wondering if Stiles was going to be able to ask her for what he wanted. He was ready to help is Stiles needed him but he knew how empowering it would be for Stiles if he could ask on his own. Stiles looked to Derek and Derek nodded and smiled at him offering reassurance.  
“Nurse?” He asked quietly.  
“Of course honey. Let’s get situated so we can be comfortable.”  
Derek moved Lydia so she was sitting in front of him with her back against his chest. He then motioned for Stiles to come close and he helped Lydia situate him across her lap and his leg so he would be in the perfect position to nurse. He put his arms around them so he could help Lydia support his head and weight so her arms didn’t get tired. Stiles nuzzled in and latched on. He held one of Derek’s hands close to his chest and closed his eyes. Derek looked over Lydia’s shoulder and watched him happily suck.  
“He’s so perfect,” Derek said quietly resting his chin on Lydia’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, he is. I love him so much.” Lydia said in response. Stiles opened his eyes wide showing he clearly heard what she said.  
“That’s right we both love you Stiles. Don’t ever question that sweetie,” Lydia said smiling down at him. He smiled big around her breast and then closed his eyes and went back to nursing. The rest of the bath was spent washing Stiles and cuddling and relaxing with him.  
When it was almost time to get out Derek let Lydia get out and get dry and dressed and he pulled Stiles into his lap. He had Stiles straddling him so they were face to face and he put his hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. Stiles melted into it a few seconds later and wound his fingers around the back of Derek’s neck and into his hair. Derek felt both of their flaccid penis’ start to harden as Stiles was pressed against him and they made out hungrily.  
“Mmmm I see you’re with me my love,” Derek said into Stiles’ neck.  
“Yeah, I’m with you Daddy. That was the perfect way to bring me back up to age,” Stiles said.  
“I’m glad sweetie, I didn’t really know what else to do. I wanted it to be gentle.”  
“Well I think that was very gentle and that’s how you should bring me back every time. I feel so good!” Stiles said and kissed Derek again. Lydia walked in and smiled at the sight of them. Stiles noticed her and he stopped kissing Derek and looked over at her. Derek smiled at her and nuzzled his face in Stiles’ neck.  
“And you Miss. Come here,” Stiles said. Derek knew what was coming so he leaned his head against Stiles’ temple and waited.  
“Me? What did I do?” She said and walked over with her hands on her hips.  
“Come closer,” Stiles said and she leaned down so they were face to face. Stiles wrapped his long fingers around her chin and pulled her in close and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then fully returned the kiss.  
“This is a thing now,” Stiles said kissing Lydia and Derek.  
“Are you okay with that Derek?” Lydia asked.  
“Oh, trust me he’s okay with it I can feel his cock jump every time I kiss you,” Stiles said laughing and Derek blushed but knew it was true. He was so ready for a triad relationship.  
“Are you sure?” she asked furrowing her brow. Derek reached out and wrapped his fingers around her chin the same way Stiles had and pulled her in for a kiss as well.  
“Very,” He said.  
“Mmmm this sex is going to be mind blowing,” She groaned and both of the boys laughed.  
“I don’t know about you but I’m fully prepared,” Stiles said standing up and stepping out of the tub revealing his impressive erection. Derek and Lydia both groaned and watched Stiles dry off and then saunter into the bedroom. Stiles now officially ruled their lives and neither of them could think of a reason not to love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved this chapter. I want to tackle school and Lydia lactating and their relationship growing before this story can be over. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. I didn't plan on the triad from the beginning but it seemed natural.


	5. Some big time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to go to school and he and Lydia have some time.

Stiles hated waking up in his bed alone. He also hated the fact that his perfect weekend had come to an end and he had to return home and be in big space again. Big space sucked unless you were having sex with Lydia and Derek. Hell yes, that had happened yesterday before he came home. He checked like five times to make sure he wasn't dreaming!

Now he had to get dressed and be functional. Why couldn't Derek come dress him and put his soft wolf paw socks on him? And his diaper he really wanted his diaper and a hand job! Damn, Derek was so good to him. 

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and wandered across the hall to the bathroom. It sucks having to stand and pee without being rewarded for doing so. Of all the things to miss Stiles missed being touched constantly the most. Derek and Lydia were very good at keeping contact with him, they knew he needed it. 

Stiles showered and dressed and turned on his phone. A text from Derek was waiting for him. 

*Good Morning sweetheart! I love you so much, you can do it my love. Daddy loves you! ;) -Derek*

Stiles smiled and tried not to laugh at the fact that Derek Hale had used a winky face in a text. He had the best boyfriend in the world. He texted him back before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast and then head to school. 

*Thank you Daddy! Being big sucks, I miss you and love you! When will I be seeing you again? PS I want my wolf paw socks!*

*Later today baby. I'll bring the socks!*

Stiles smiled and ate a quick breakfast and drove to school. Everyone was flooding in and he hoped beyond hope that nothing stupid or supernatural happened and that those he didn't want to talk to just left him alone. The list of people he would tolerate was incredibly short. 

"Hey buddy, how was your weekend?" Scott asked coming up beside him. Luckily Scott was on the list of people he wanted to talk to. 

"It was great. I spent it with Derek and Lydia. I got to recharge a bit but I am in no way shape or form ready for any asinine shenanigans. That being said please tell me you have no such assy shenanigans to tell me about," Stiles said walking into the school with Scott. 

"Umm nope. Unless my sex life qualifies for that." Scott said laughing. 

"Dude if your sex life falls under the asinine shenanigans category you have bigger problems than anything. Minus the beast because that's still a bigger problem...anyways no monster talk. I broke my own rule. Shame on me!"Stiles laughed and so did Scott. 

"And what category does your sex life fall under Stiles?" Theo said walking up to his other side. Theo was NOT on the list. 

"Well Mr. Raeken it falls under the category of none of your fucking business. Also I'm still mad at you so keep on a-walkin' and try not to piss me off today and maybe tomorrow I won't want to kill you anymore," Stiles said with his void Stiles grin. He had learned a thing or two about looking menacing. 

"Wait, wait, wait!," Theo said trying to catch back up with Stiles. 

"Nope, nope, nope," Stiles said and turned to open his locker. 

He could hear Scott laughing a few lockers down. He didn't care what Theo had to say today he had been basically ZERO help to him rescuing Lydia and then wolfed out on him on top of it. He wasn't having any of it. No one wolfs out on Stiles and doesn't have to pay for it; Stiles said the latter out loud which elicited more laughter from Scott. 

"I'm sorry Stiles I really am. The stress of everything got to me and I lost control for a minute. It will never happen again!" Theo pleaded. 

"Damn right it will never happen again because next time I'll let Scott or Derek punish you for it. Lucky for you Derek still doesn't know. Appease me and I'll stick up for you when Scott tells him eventually." Stiles said sorting things out of his backpack and into his hand if he needed it. 

"Okay, I will be so not a pain you won't even know that I'm here!" Theo said holding his hands up in surrender. 

"Still hear you..."Stiles said closing his locker. Theo smiled and disappeared down he hallway to try his hand at behaving. 

Stiles walked to his first class ignoring the headache that was forming. The urge to chew on his pen or fingers was almost overwhelming. He knew his oral fixation stemmed from the need to calm down and center himself. Derek's dick or Lydia's breast would be perfect at the moment. 

Right before lunch Lydia appeared at Stiles' locker. 

"I need your mouth. Right now," Lydia said quietly. Stiles almost dropped his books. 

"Uhhh yeah?" He asked wide eyed. 

"Yes!" Lydia said and dragged him off to the faculty mothers room. There was a chair, couch and changing table. Lydia shut the door and sat down on the couch. 

"Sooo, what do you need me to do?" Stiles said cocking his head to the side. 

"Get over here and nurse. I'm lactating and I'm so full it hurts!" She said. Stiles looked at her wide eyed. He was torn between not knowing if he should and wanting to so bad he didn't know what to do with himself. 

"Hey, Stiles baby. It's okay love come to momma and let's have some little time okay? Come here and lay down so you can nurse baby. It's okay. It's not weird, you can transition between big and baby I'll help you. I already called Daddy he said you'd be okay and it would be good for you to have a midday break." Lydia said calmly. If Derek thought he'd be okay Stiles trusted that he really would be. 

Stiles checked that the door was locked and then he laid down on his side facing Lydia. She moved a pillow to support his head and then undid the front clasp on her bra. He licked at the milk leaking from her nipple and latched on. His eyes fluttered closed and he was sure he was in heaven. Mommy's milk tasted so good and he loved the smell of her. He quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm and when it was time to switch sides Lydia readjusted him and latched him on. 

He drained the second breast and then nuzzled in for a nap. 

"Hey my sweet baby you need some solid food too," Lydia said sliding an apple slice into his mouth. They ate lunch cuddled together and Stiles was happy and calm. 

"Okay sweetie we only have ten minutes of lunch left," Lydia said running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and sat up stretching. He then turned and gave her a kiss. 

"How do you feel?" She asked.   
"Good! Thank you!" He kissed her gently on the lips.   
"Aww I'm glad," she said hugging him to her. He rubbed her bare thigh below where her skirt fell. And slid off the couch and gently opened her legs and kneeled between them. 

"What are you up to?" Lydia asked smiling at Stiles who was rubbing his hands up and down her thighs under her skirt to her hips and then to her knees. 

"What do you think I'm up to?" He said smirking at her and raising one eyebrow. 

"I think you're...." She started but was cut off by Stiles taking her underwear off and burying his tongue inside of her. She gasped and let him pull her down so he could have easier access. 

"Damn, wow. Your mouth Stiles! Ohhhhh" Lydia moaned out. She heard him laugh lowly but he didn't let up. She wove her fingers into his hair and let her knees fall open. It wasn't long before she was gasping through her orgasm pulling his hair.

He sat up looking smug when she released his hair from her death grip. He slid her underwear back up her legs and righted her skirt as she caught her breath. 

"What can I do for you Stiles. That was amazing," she said recovering her brain enough to think straight. 

"You've already done so much for me. This is my thank you to you,"he said. 

"If that was thank you, I can't wait to see how you apologize." Lydia stood up and kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips and instead of it being gross it was incredibly sexy. 

Five minutes later when the bell rang they realized they'd been making out for the remainder of the lunch period even though it didn't seem that long to them. 

"I'll go home with you after school," Lydia said fixing her hair. 

"Sounds good to me," he said. 

"You have sex hair Stiles," she said and reached to fix it. 

"It's okay, I don't mind," Stiles said grinning at the beautiful redhead running her fingers through his hair. 

"Good thing. It's not getting any better but you look super sexy like this so I say keep the sex hair style," Lydia said and then lead him out into the hall. 

"Whatever you say my Queen." 

"What's Derek?" Lydia asked smiling. 

"The King of course," Stiles said and put his arm around her waist ignoring the shocked and interested looks they were getting from everyone else. 

"Well then what are you?" Lydia asked and stopped at her locker. Stiles leaned his shoulder against the one next to hers and kissed her cheek. 

"The luckiest guy in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one. Leave a comment if you like it!


	6. After School Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets some after school time with Daddy and Mommy. Derek stays the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All are consenting adults here. The sex is between adults, just to be clear. 
> 
> If anyone can find the 101 Dalmatians reference they get a gold star. 
> 
> Leave me comments, they fuel my enthusiasm for writing. Thank you all for the support and love so far!! You guys are great. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine as usual! Enjoy!

"Dude when the hell did you start dating Lydia and why am I the last to know?"

"Oh Scotty my boy calm down. It's a new thing and you aren't the last to know if that makes you feel better. We technically didn't tell anyone," Stiles said patting Scott on the back. 

"No,that does not make me feel better Stiles!" Scott exclaimed walking out the doors leading to the parking lot. He was excitedly following Stiles and giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay. Well since you're my best friend I'll let you in on a secret that you're the first to know. Other than us but you know what I mean. But you have to promise not to be weird about it." Stiles stopped to look his best friend in the eye. Scott was looking interested even though he was trying to pretend to be upset. Scott was not good at pretending. He nodded and motioned for Stiles to continue on. 

"Okay I'm not just dating Lydia. I'm also dating Derek. We're like, the three of us." Stiles said trying to keep his hand gestures down to a minimum. 

"Wait so they know about each other? How does that work do you like see them on different days or something?" Scott asked letting the full impact of his interest be known and totally not understanding the situation. He sounded like it was the coolest thing Stiles had ever told him though. 

"No,no no no. Oh Scotty boy I love you but really... Do I have to spell it out for you?...Okay judging by those eyebrows I'm going to need to get out the crayons. How should I put this...think eternal threesome. Eh? You get me?" Stiles said grinning at Scott's kind of shocked expression. 

"Wait so you're in a relationship with Lydia and Derek. Like you three in the same bed having sex at the same time. Like a real threesome. Dude that's so cool! Why aren't I having threesomes? If you can that must mean I can!" Scott said in awe at the beginning of his rant and then ended in excitedly jumping around. 

"That conversation is between you and whoever else you want to umm threesome with." Stiles said patting Scott on the back. 

"Is this a bad time to interrupt to tell you Stiles, that I would totally be into having a threesome with you?" Theo said coming up on the other side of Stiles. 

"Perfect timing as always Theo but a.) still pissed at you and b.)I already have umm people for stuff like that and wait, who in the heck do you think would have a threesome with you and I Theo? The answer to that question on dying to know." Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest. 

Scott piped up saying "Who wouldn't?" Theo gestured as to say see. Anyone. 

"Okay you're both nuts and one day of good behavior doesn't mean we are friends again Theo. I have socks to put on, see you both later." Stiles said and walked to his Jeep and got in. 

" Socks?" Scott asked no one in particular.  
"I bet they are super sexy socks," Theo answered.  
"Yeah, I bet they are. Wait what? Why are we still standing here?" Scott said snapping out of his reverie.  
"Because our friend is hot as fuck," Theo said  
"And he doesn't even know it," Scott said. 

***************************************  
When Stiles got home there was a sleek black Camero parked in front of his house and a gorgeous man sitting on the porch talking to his father. 

"Hey you two," Stiles said coming up the steps. 

"Hey,"Derek said and kissed his temple. 

"How was school?" The sheriff asked. 

"Not horrible. I'm pretty sure Scott and Theo have lost their minds and Malia is driving me insane. So yeah, Derek growl at your uncle to growl at his spawn would you?" Stiles said and laid his head against Derek's shoulder. 

"He's like yeah I'll use the growling chain later tonight. It's our last hope," Derek laughed. 

"Good, good. Well I've got the night shift I'll be back around three. Behave and don't let Scott burn down the house using the microwave or something. Love you son, sons," the Sheriff said kissing Stiles' head and then patting Derek on the shoulder to let him know he was included in the 'sons' declaration. Derek smiled widely and they both watched the Sheriff go. Then Derek moved the Camero into the newly vacant spot and met Stiles up in his bedroom. 

"So Scott knows about you and I dating Lydia," Stiles said as Derek entered the room. Stiles was pacing like he didn't know how Derek would feel about Scott knowing. 

"Okay. That's fine. He should know since we are probably going to be spending a lot of time together." Derek said taking off his jacket and shoes by the door and then sitting on Stiles' bed. 

"You're okay I told him?" Stiles asked searching Derek's face. 

"Of course I am Stiles. Neither Lydia or I are afraid of people finding out that we are dating you. It will be strange to some people but they will eventually get used to it or stop paying attention." Derek stated calmly. 

"Oh my gosh!! What if my dad doesn't approve. I can't tell him this. He won't understand and then I'll have to break it down for him like I did for Scott and that won't be pretty and he will be all confused and not understand why this is going on and tell me to stop being insane and get some counseling like he does every time I geek out on Scott because even though we have been friends for a long time like forever we are talking about forever here Derek and he still hasn't watched Star Wars with me! I mean come on who hasn't seen Star Wars?" Stiles ranted on not seeming to even take a breath.

"Okay wait. Slooooow down. Your dad already knows and Scott is the one who needs counseling." Derek said grinning. 

"You told him?" Stiles asked freezing mid pace. 

"Yes, because he asked. He said you mentioned something about Lydia being around this past weekend so he thought she was involved with us." Derek explained calmly. 

"I love you even more now Derek Hale. Thank the stars or gods or space fairies that I didn't have to have that conversation with him." Stiles said collapsing on the bed next to Derek. 

"Does school always get you this wound up?" Derek asked rubbing Stiles' chest. 

"No. It's usually worse but as you know I had a midday break with Lydia and that helped a lot. Not to mention no crazy shit happened," Stiles said closing his eyes trying to calm down. He could feel his brain working too quickly and his body trying to deal with it by moving too much. Until Derek started to pet his hands down Stiles' chest and stomach. His rubbed down his arms and legs, fingers working into the right flesh. 

"Is my baby in need of some attention from his Daddy?" Derek asked as he kissed Stiles' cheeks. 

"Yeah," Stiles said letting his brain settle and his little boy self come out. It took a few minutes to relax into it after being so keyed up but when he did he was rewarded but hugs and kisses from Derek. 

"Let's get these big clothes off of you sweetie and I'll see what else daddy needs to do for you." Derek started carefully and gently taking off all of Stiles' clothes. He reached for a black over night bag he had carried in without Stiles seeing it due to his pacing. He got out lotion that smelled like oatmeal cookies and warmed it in his hands before he started rubbing it into Stiles' skin. 

"Mommy got this lotion for you at her favorite baby shop. She thought you'd enjoy the smell and its good for your skin. Before you worry like you always do, it says right here no animal testing of any kind. It's 100% animal safe. We know how important that is to you." Derek said calmly and rhythmically as he covered Stiles front half in lotion. 

He carefully helped his baby roll onto his tummy and made sure his head was turned so he could breathe and be comfortable. Stiles smiled and sucked his thumb into his mouth. Derek had avoided lotioning that thumb and instead cleaned it so it was baby safe. 

"I love to see you suck your thumb my little Prince. You're adorable!" Derek said and kissed down Stiles' spine which drew a cute little giggle from Stiles. Derek got more lotion and started doing Stiles' legs when he got to his butt he massaged him firmly enough to feel good and stiles couldn't help the satisfied gasps and little sounds it drew from him. 

Derek turned him back over when his backside was dry enough to lay on. The first thing he was faced with was Stiles' very noticeable erection. 

"Aww, did your massage make you feel good my baby?" Derek crooned softly. Stiles nodded still sucking on his thumb. 

"This isn't going to go away on its own baby boy. Daddy will take care of it. How does my baby want to be taken care of? I can rub you or I can suck you to make you feel good. You decide baby." Derek said but Stiles shook his head no and opened his legs wide for Derek trying to tell him something. 

"Does my baby want to be fingered?" Derek said as he passed his finger tips over Stiles' balls and back to his entrance.  
Stiles gasped and pushed down on his fingers a little but shook his head no. Even as he shook his head no he was baring down on Derek's fingers taking them dry into him to the first knuckle. He clearly wanted it bad. That's when Derek realized what he needed. 

"You want Daddy to put his penis inside you baby?" Derek asked his voice getting deep and his cock growing in interest. Stiles whimpered and shook his head yes while instinctively looking for something to suck on. 

Derek stripped out of his clothes and knelt next to Stiles searching for the lube he knew was hidden somewhere near the headboard. He leaned over Stiles to get it and felt his cock being sucked into a warm wet place. He moaned and gripped the headboard and the bottle of lube. 

He looked down to see Stiles happily and calmly sucking away. He had just enough of Derek in his mouth to comfortably suck him like an oversized pacifier. Derek had to grab he base of his own penis to stop himself from coming down Stiles' throat. He let him continue until he simply couldn't take it anymore and he pulled out of his mouth to be answered with a whimper. 

"Okay baby let me get your paci. Derek got it out of the bag and sucked it into his own mouth to warm it up and the offered it to his baby's welcoming lips. Stiles sucked with enthusiasm but still wiggled his bottom around on the bed clearly waiting to be entered. 

Derek stretched him out with his lubed fingers to the point where he knew he wouldn't hurt him and then he lubed himself up and hoped that he could hold out long enough for Stiles to have an orgasm. It usually was very quick when Stiles was a baby, he was more inclined to just let it happen and feel good rather than drag it out. 

Derek pushed inside him and the paci stopped moving for a moment while a soft "ahhhhhhh" rolled past Stiles' lips. He started to push back on to Derek just to have Derek go deeper than he was expecting and Stiles jumped a bit. 

"Shhh baby. Let Daddy take care of you. You just relax and Daddy will do the work you just feel good." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. Stiles' whole body relaxed and he let Derek take total control of the situation. 

The more control he gave up to Derek the better he felt. He felt so good by the time his orgasm exploded out of him a few minutes later that he was almost screaming and tears were running down his face. Derek kept up a steady pace fucking him through his orgasm and chasing his own. Derek slammed into him as far as he could go and roared. While it probably would have scared most it calmed Stiles knowing his Daddy felt that good and was pumping his seed into him to fill him up with all the love and affection he had for him. 

When Derek regained the control of his mind he cleaned them up. He rubbed cooling gel into Stiles' anus in case he had any soreness and then he pulled Stiles' wolf paw socks out of the bag and put them on his feet rubbing them up his calf as he pulled them on. Stiles wiggled his toes loving how soft they felt. He was free and safe and completely satisfied. 

Derek fastened a diaper onto him and put him in a soft yellow sleep suit that snapped up the front and around the crotch. The legs fell to his ankles but where open at the end to allow for socks or bare feet. The suit was fuzzy on the inside and Stiles couldn't help but wiggle around feeling it rub against his skin. He was feeling tired but hungry. 

Just then the door opened slowly and his beautiful mommy peeked in. 

"Ready for me?" She asked Stiles who spit out his paci and opened and closed his mouth in a sucking motion while rubbing his feet excitedly against the bed. 

"I'll take that as a yes my sweet love. And you Derek, I heard from two blocks away. It must have been amazing for you to lose control like that," she said the Derek only part quiet enough that only he would hear. 

"Oh you have no idea. Just wait until he does it to you." Derek said laughing softly. He kissed Lydia and Stiles and pulled on pants. 

"While you nursey baby daddy is going to go downstairs and make the solid part of our dinner okay baby?" Derek said kissing Stiles all over. He giggled in response and rubbed his nose happily on Derek's jaw line. 

"Okay sweetie, be good for mommy." Derek said as he picked Stiles up and laid him across Lydia's lap and adjusted the pillows around them for extra support. Stiles was already rubbing his face against her breasts. He could smell the milk that had started leaking into her nursing pads the moment she saw him. 

Lydia freed her left breast and Stiles latched on immediately. He sucked eagerly at first and then slowed down to his normal pace. Lydia leaned back enjoying the sensation and the lessening tightness in her breast. When Stiles started to get less than he was satisfied with he pulled off with a pop and blinked up at his mommy. She moved him by sliding him over a bit and freed her right breast. 

Stiles was halfway done with the second breast when Derek came back up with food. 

"He's sucking at a relatively quick pace how does he not drain you more quickly?" Derek asked curiously. He was entranced watching Stiles nurse. 

"Oh trust me Derek there is way more milk than you think. I'm normally a B cup and right now I'm pulling a DD in nursing bras. No padding, all milk. When they fill up they are huge," she said running her fingers through Stiles' hair. He smiled up at her for a few seconds and cooed and then went back to nursing. 

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked. 

"Not with this size mouth. It feels really good actually. Both mentally and physically." She said smiling at Derek. 

"I know what you mean. We do a lot for each other, the three of us." Derek said gently rubbing Stiles' butt while he nursed. He cooed to let his daddy know that he loved it and when he finished nursing he let Derek feed him some solid food. 

Lydia stayed and played and kissed both of them for a while and then headed home for the night after a round of goodbye hugs and kisses to her boys. 

Derek changed Stiles' wet diaper before bed kissing his belly as he wiped him clean. Then he snuggled into bed with him and pulled him close. Stiles nuzzled into him and Derek softly sang him lullabies until he fell asleep. Derek followed shortly after with his arms wrapped around his baby.


	7. Ch.7 Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some crazy stuff goes down. Then some sexy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the full chapter!

Ch.7

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Stiles muttered to himself and slammed on the breaks. Another parked car was picked up and thrown several yards like a kid having a tantrum. 

"Derek is going to kill me for this," Stiles said throwing the jeep in reverse and parking it just off the road. He reached for the glove compartment just as another car landed beside the jeep and went skidding across the road throwing sparks. 

"Okay, Derek won't have to kill me because I'll already be dead," Stiles said loading the gun Chris Argent had given him with wolfsbane bullets. There were enough to at least slow the beast down until someone else could get there. 

He hopped out of the jeep gun in hand and phone to his ear. 

"Hey babe," came the deep greeting on the other end of the line. 

"Hey there sexywolf, I umm need help I'm like three blocks up from you and the beast is tossing cars. I'm guessing he's trying to find one with someone in it," Stiles said quietly. 

"You're not...you didn't get out of the jeep right?" Derek said and Stiles could hear him jumping down from a high place. Most likely a window but who knows. 

"See there's the problem honey bunches, some of these cars do have people in them. I can't let them die. I'm going to fill him with wolfsbane bullets. Hold on," Stiles slipped his phone into his hoodie pocket and took aim. The beast was about to tear the roof off of a car with actual people in it. He shot three bullets into the beasts head and neck then ducked behind a truck. 

The beast roared out in pain and turned toward the source of the bullets. He ran toward Stiles' hiding place and was hit from the side by a full shift wolf. 

"Derek" he whispered to himself. He peered around the side of the truck just in time to see the beast send Derek flying. Stiles shot him three more times this time in the chest. The beast stumbled and got back up. 

There was a familiar roar behind him and several answering howls. The pack was there. The only problem was that Scott had been the alpha that roared and Derek was still lying in a crumpled wolf heap. 

Stiles had two shots left and he emptied them into the beast phasing him long enough that he missed the incoming twins who started tearing at the beast. 

Stiles ran to Derek's side and picked up his head. He was still in wolf form laying in a puddle of his own blood. Stiles didn't panic he focused, checking Derek over trying to assess the damage. Was he going to heal? Or bleed out? He hugged the wolf to his chest. He honestly had no idea.

The wolf stirred and snapped his head to the side to take in the fight. Stiles dropped his arms and the wolf nodded toward the jeep and and jumped up and ran back into the fray. 

Stiles sat there shocked for a minute and watched the mayhem unfold in front of him. He knew Derek was hurt and wondered how hurt he was going to be after this was all over. Wounds from the beast were healing much slower than usual even on the two alphas. He looked down at the pavement and took in the amount of blood there and started to feel dizzy. 

Knowing he couldn't stand up and walk he sat back on the pavement and started calming himself. Eventually he peeled himself up off the pavement and made it to the jeep and drove home in a daze. Blood really bothered him but Derek's blood made him more than physically ill, it made him feel like he was perched on the very edge of a very high cliff. A slight breeze could send him tumbling. 

He fell into his bed and the scent of Derek was all around him from him spending the night. He breathed it in trying to center himself. "Mmmmm" Stiles sighed, the smell of his Daddy meant he was safe and that everything would be okay. He let the scent of Derek wash over him and calm him. 

"Stiles? Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Came a soft voice from the door. He looked over to see Lydia leaning in. She was wearing a very low cut tank top that her very full breasts were threatening to spill out of. Stiles instantly licked his lips wanting her breasts in his face. 

"Umm yeah, well there's a pretty big fight going on over near Derek's and there was an asinine amount of blood but everyone seemed to be okay. Derek got knocked out for a minute or so but then got back up and went back to scrapping so I think he must be at least mildly okay. " Stiles said. 

"And exactly why were you there long enough to see all of this?" Lydia asked shutting the door behind her and crossing her arms. 

"Eh, I emptied a round of wolfsbane bullets into him. Him being the beast and not Derek, well of course you know that. It wasn't much more than a distraction but it seemed to help." Stiles said like it was the most mundane thing he'd ever done. He still wanted her to come closer so he could bury his face into her chest and lick and suck sweet milk from his mommy. 

"You emptied a round...into the beast?! Stiles! What were you thinking? He could have killed you. You are not allowed to risk your life like that!!! Do you know what that would do to me and Derek? We would be destroyed. This thing we are building here requires you. It will only work if we have you to center us. I can't even imagine what I'd do, what Derek would do. We've been through so much lately and I just I can't..." Lydia cried. Tears started to actually run down her face. 

"I need you to be here to save me. You are the only one who does." Lydia said. 

The past weeks were catching up to her and the horror of all they'd been through flashed through her mind. Stiles tearing her away from some insane Doctor, Stiles carrying her down the long hallway and kicking down the door to take her safely out into the night. Then Stiles strapping her into the jeep,closing the door and turning to deal with growling Theo with a Kanima venom infused baseball bat. That'd be the last time he'd growl at Stiles. It had all been terrifying but she'd be dead without Stiles. 

"Lydia I will always be here to save you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I promise. We both need to calm down and work through these things slowly and sanely." Stiles said gathering Lydia in his arms and holding her tight. 

"You're right. We are going to have these bumps in the road. We've been through a lot but we can still be okay right?" Lydia asked into Stiles' chest. 

"Yeah we are going to be fine. Our boyfriend can heal and we can you know, do us stuff so yeah we are okay. I'm sorry I freaked you out." Stiles sat down on the bed with Lydia on his lap. His phone started to ring so he picked it up and answered without even looking to see who it was first. 

"Hello?" He asked. 

"Hey, it's me and everything is okay. Are you okay? Is Lydia with you?" Derek asked quietly sounding out of breath. 

"Yes and yes, the real question is are you okay?" Stiles said. 

"Yeah, I'm on my way to you. I need you so bad it hurts." Derek growled. 

"Like need to be with me, or us or like sexually?" Stiles stuttered out. The power behind Derek's voice had an instant effect on him. 

"Sexually, our mate bond will help me heal. And I was so scared for you, I need to know you're okay. Need you to smell like me and taste like me and oh fuck I just need you. Lydia has to stay too, I want to build our bond with her." Derek was panting and growling lowly as he spoke. Stiles was getting harder and harder by the second and Lydia could feel it. She turned to straddle him and rub against him. Stiles moaned and Derek whined while Lydia drew gasps from Stiles which Derek could clearly hear over the phone. 

"Fuck, get here." Stiles said and hung up the phone. 

"Maybe we should give him a show," Lydia said taking off her tank top revealing her milk heavy breasts. 

"I think you're right," Stiles said. He took off his own shirt and laid Lydia on the bed. She shimmied out of her skirt and underwear and let them fall to the floor. Stiles stripped out of his jeans and Lydia sat up to lick up the length of his cock. He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair as she lavished kisses and licks up and down his shaft. 

"Lay down," Lydia said getting to her feet kissing up and down his neck. 

"Yeah? Maybe I don't want to lay down," Stiles said reaching around her waist to palm her ass. He slipped one of his long fingers inside her and she hitched her leg up on his hip. 

"Lay down so I can ride you," Lydia said breathing hard. Stiles rubbed her clit with his thumb and withdrew his finger. He held his big hands up in surrender and grinned then laid down on the bed. 

"Damn, I love those hands," Lydia said straddling his hips and kissing him. 

"I bet you're going to love this more," Stiles said grinning. He grabbed the base of his cock and held it up so Lydia could easily take him inside of her and sit down. She lowered herself onto his length groaning and rolling her hips. Stiles clenched the bedsheets at his sides and tried his hardest not to wildly hump up into her. 

Stiles heard his bedroom door open and he looked over to see Derek frozen in the doorway watching Lydia ride Stiles. 

"Hey sexywolf, why don't you lose some clothes?" Stiles said making eye contact with Derek over Lydia's shoulder. Derek stepped out of his shoes and socks and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He looked up at Stiles and Lydia who both motioned for him to continue. They knew he was hurt but also that intimacy between mates would help him heal. 

Lydia rose up and sat down on Stiles exceptionally quickly and Stiles grabbed her hips and moaned loudly. Derek lost the rest of his clothes in record time. 

"Hey Der, Stiles is pretty loud don't you think? Like maybe we should invest in a gag so that the neighborhood can sleep peacefully," Lydia joked as she rode Stiles hard and he continued to moan loudly. 

" I'm loud?" Stiles said as he grabbed Lydia's hips again and started fucking up into her fast and hard. She couldn't help but start saying his name and moaning louder than he had been. 

"That's a beautiful dick you've got there Derek," Stiles said between thrusts. 

"You think so?" Derek countered lazily stroking himself while watching Stiles fuck Lydia. Her big full breasts were bouncing prettily and Stiles abs and legs and ass were flexing in the most perfect way. 

"I do think so. And I know where you can put it," Stiles said grinning. He then wrapped his arm around Lydia's waist and turned over so she was on her back. He started humping her again as soon as her back hit the mattress and arching his back so his ass stuck out for Derek. 

Derek growled and knelt on the bed behind Stiles and after some quick prep he pushed into Stiles' tight ass and started matching pace with Stiles' thrusts into Lydia. 

"Oh fuck Derek, so fucking good...yeah, oh yeah love your dick in me. Geeeeezz Lydia so tight. I'm so fucking oh fucking wow I'm gonna..." Stiles rambled out just as he slammed into Lydia and Derek slammed in turn into him hitting his prostate and sending him wildly into an orgasm. Lydia screamed out as she climaxed and Derek worked to follow shortly behind. 

It only took him a few minutes to reach his orgasm after Stiles and Lydia achieved theirs. Seeing them both lose it made him almost crazy. Then Stiles clenched his ass around him and moaned in the dirtiest way possible. It was all Derek could take as he slammed into Stiles and Stiles screamed out his name. His growl was low and thick as he pumped rope after rope of come into Stiles' ass. 

"Fuck Derek, I'm so full of you. Feels so good with my dick in Lydia and yours in me. Never want to stop feeling like this," Stiles moaned and rested his forehead against Lydia's chest. 

After they all calmed down Derek cleaned everyone up kissing them both and snuggling with them as he went. 

Stiles checked Derek over to make sure their 'sexual healing ' as he was now calling it in his own mind, worked to heal Derek and it had. 

"Boys I love the cuddles but I need mama time now. My bobs are killing me and I'm starting to leak. Maybe Baby on one side and Daddy on the other?" Lydia asked. 

Derek looked at Stiles who nodded in agreement and cuddled in on Lydia's right side and laid on his stomach to latch on and breastfeed. Derek rubbed his butt and back for a few minutes to help him regress and when he was fully there his eyes fluttered closed and he just focused on nursing from his mommy. 

"I'll just take the pressure off. I think he will want both sides so I don't want to take too much," Derek said to Lydia as he started sucking her other breast. He took just enough that Lydia no longer felt like she was going to burst. 

Stiles nursed on his side until it was almost drained and then Derek picked him up and was holding him patting his back. Stiles hiccuped once and burped and both Lydia and Derek cooed over how cute he was. 

Derek then laid Stiles down across the foot of the bed and got out his wolf print diaper and two diaper pads. Stiles was already eyeing his Mommy's other breast that was full and waiting for him. 

"You just hold on a second my sweet baby. Daddy will diaper you and then you can finish eating," Lydia said standing up to put on her underwear. Stiles wiggled to watch her move around and Derek had to catch him from rolling off the bed. 

"Oh careful little Prince. Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt baby," Derek said while settling Stiles butt onto the diaper. He folded the pads just right so Stiles' penis and balls were cradled just tightly enough to feel nice in the soft fabric.

Stiles was hard again by the time Derek got the diaper fastened. Stiles was innocently rolling his hips just enough to catch friction against the diaper pads. Derek had slightly rolled up one end of a pad to sit right between Stiles' balls and penis and rubbing against it was heaven for Stiles. His penis hardened until it almost peeked out the top of the diaper. 

Derek picked him up again and got him settled to latch on to Lydia's breast to drain the final side. Stiles latched on but fussed a little and pulled off abruptly to focus on rubbing his penis against the inside of his diaper. Then he fussed while doing that because he wanted to nurse. 

"Daddy we need some help," Lydia said rubbing Stiles' hard dick through the diaper. He cooed and let his legs fall wide open. 

"Yeah it does seem like our baby needs something. He's pretty worked up. How about you Mommy how do you feel?" Derek asked picking up Stiles so Lydia could arrange the pillows so she could lean back on them but not be flat on her back. 

"I feel very good. I'm ready for whatever," she said. 

Derek held Stiles and bounced him to keep him happy while Lydia got things ready for him. Stiles was very happy because the bouncing caused his penis to be constantly rubbed between Derek's abs and the diaper. He hummed his contentment and sucked his thumb while he waited. 

Lydia laid back into the pillows with her knees bent and legs open. A pillow or two piled up so that when Stiles was placed on his belly to nurse his mommy his butt would be angled up so Derek could help him take care of his erection. 

Derek laid Stiles down and he latched on to Lydia's breast and started nursing at a calm pace as he lazily humped the pillows beneath him. Derek leaned down and kissed down him spine and unbuttoned one side of the diaper so he could fold it open and reveal Stiles' butt. His legs were spread and his still wet and pink asshole was wholly on display. 

Derek leaned down and started licking the soft pink tissue and Stiles hummed his approval and continued to hump the pillows as Derek started fucking him with his tongue. After a few minutes of that Stile pulled off of Lydia's breast and whimpered softly. 

"Daddy, that's not cutting it for him anymore. You're going to have to use that beautiful big cock of yours to fill up our baby and make him feel good," Lydia said looking down at Stiles and taking his chin in her hand and guiding his sucking mouth back onto her breast. Stiles seemed to like his Mommy's suggestion because he settled down and arched his back waiting for Derek to enter him. 

Derek licked a line up from Stiles' balls to his hole one more time and then he rubbed lube onto his stiff cock and pushed just the head of it in to see how Stiles would respond. He wasn't sure if this was crossing the line in Stiles' infant space. It apparently wasn't since Stiles cooed and continued to nurse while pushing back onto Derek. 

Derek grabbed his hips and pushed in slowly. When he was sure Stiles was ready he picked up the pace. Stiles' penis was still rubbing nicely on the inside of his diaper with every thrust of Derek's hips and Stiles' eyes fluttered closed as he cooed and nursed. When he got close to his orgasm he pulled off of Lydia's breast and panted into her chest. 

"Fuck him a little harder Daddy he's almost there." Lydia said as she ran her fingers through Stiles' hair and then traced his open lips with her finger tip. "I love watching you fuck him," Lydia said now tracing Stiles' open lips with her leaking nipple. 

She was turned on and her breast was still plenty full for more nursing. She could feel her recently drained breast starting to produce more milk too. Her body knew her baby was a big eater and it tried to keep up with his appetite. 

Derek hit Stiles' prostate a few times and Stiles came with a full body tremor and a sweet and breathy "ahhhh". Derek was close too but his baby quickly got uncomfortable with his big penis seated up his ass. He was probably over stimulated from the huge orgasm that was wracking his body. Derek pulled out slowly. And Lydia turned to lay on her side and Stiles turned too and latched on to finish nursing while the last of his orgasm emptied into his diaper. 

"You gonna fuck me now Daddy?" Lydia asked. Derek tore her underwear off and laid down behind her and she moved her hips so he had full access to her. He pushed into her and she moaned pressing Stiles' face onto her breast a little harder. He complied and started sucking harder and Derek started fucking her at a relentless pace. 

"Fuck, oh my gods. Him on my breast and you pounding into me is fucking heaven Derek," Lydia groaned out. She loved the feel of Stiles nursing her and now that he was sucking harder the heat from his mouth seemed to combine with the heat building inside of her from Derek's big cock hitting her g spot and his strong fingers rubbing her clit. She knew she was going to come hard and when she did she screamed out something that sounded like "fuck" but wouldn't really pass as a word. 

Derek slammed deep inside her and growled as his orgasm ripped through him. His inner wolf was loving that he fucked both of his partners in such quick succession making them both smell like him. He emptied inside of her and stayed inside until he softened enough to just slip out. 

He cleaned up himself and Lydia and fastened the one side of Stiles' diaper that was still undone. Once his diaper was righted Derek pulled the blankets up over the three of them and moved so he was spooning Stiles. Their happy, full and sated baby fell asleep nuzzled in between them. Derek and Lydia exchanged smiles and both kissed Stiles and they settled in to sleep too.


	8. Meeting Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone settles in after a bad accident. 
> 
> This was going to be the last chapter but I can't leave it like this since there really was no climax because I ran out of steam but your comments have me thinking again so this chapter will either be updated or there will be another chapter coming!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Mistakes are all mine.

Everything was really going great. Derek, Stiles and Lydia had worked out a schedule that they followed every day and didn't deviate from the plan. 

Derek spent the night with Stiles on weekdays and the three of them spent weekends at Derek's. Lydia would nurse Stiles every morning, lunch time, after school and before bed. Her body was used to the schedule and she was feeling great. 

Stiles was happier than he had been in a very long time and he truly seemed like he was getting back to himself. His father was thrilled and had many private conversations with Derek about how Stiles was doing and what Derek and Lydia were doing to help him. He wasn't shocked or surprised when Derek explained what Stiles needed. He actually thought it made a lot of sense since he had seen the signs over the years even though Stiles had tried to hide them. He was doubly thrilled when midterm grades came home and Stiles was excelling in all of his classes again. 

The only thing still lingering in the background was the Beast. It had been weeks and still no one knew how to be rid of it. Many fights had gone down but nothing was resolved. The only plus was that they had managed to kind of cage it with Chris Argents sonic emitter thingys as Stiles like to say. But for once Stiles wasn't worried. Derek kept him informed but out of danger. Derek was a great daddy and Stiles loved being his baby. Of course on the full moon everything went from controlled disaster to chaos. 

"Derek. We have a huge fucking problem. Oh fuck. Bigger than huge," Stiles said nearly growling into the phone. 

"Where are you!?" Derek shouted back. 

"I'm at the school. It's homecoming and tonight is the bonfire. The whole damn town is here. "

"And so is the beast?" Derek asked hoping he was wrong and that the big problem was Scott getting stuck inside a locker again. 

"Correct." Stiles groaned and it sounded like he was running. 

"Tell me you aren't in the woods," Derek growled. 

"Umm I'm not in the woods?" Stiles said with no certainty in his voice. 

"Be right there," Derek said and hung up. Stiles knew Daddy was pissed that he was involved. But there were only a limited number of people who knew what was going on and could help. So there was Stiles running through the woods with an emitter trying to help corral the beast. Scot was off to his right somewhere tightening up the parameter and Malia doing the same to his left.

"Stiles! Drop it and run!" Malia yelled. Stiles was just about to do as she said when something in the air seemed to change. Suddenly Stiles felt like there was no air to breathe and his legs were made of cement. Gasping for air he clutched the emitter and fell to his knees. 

He heard a roar up ahead that was definitely not pack. The beast was becoming increasingly more pissed off as he was pushed further into the woods away from his prey. Stiles heard a low growl and then the beast came out of the dark and charged at Stiles ripping the emitter from his hand and crushing it. The last thing Stiles heard before hitting the tree was Derek's loud growl and then teeth tearing into flesh.  
\---------------------------------

"Baby, Stiles my Prince. Wake up my love," a deep soothing voice said. Daddy had such a nice voice. 

"Come on sweetie wake up," a female voice said. Mommy was there too. 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't at home and he wasn't at Daddy's house. This place wasn't warm and familiar, he felt sad and started to cry. 

"No baby don't cry. It's okay love," Lydia said as Derek leaned over the side of Stiles' hospital bed and held him as close to him as he could. 

Stiles breathed in the scent of his Daddy and started to calm down. If he could just keep pressed into Daddy's chest everything would be fine and he could go home. He could sleep in Daddy's bed and nurse from Mommy. 

"Oh, thank goodness he's awake!" Another male voice sounded from the doorway. Stile clung even harder to Derek. His face was completely hide in his chest and shirt. 

"Yeah, he's awake but he's not happy about it at all." Lydia explained to the Sheriff. 

"Is he?" The Sheriff asked. 

"Regressed? Yes, very much so." Lydia said. 

"We are going to have to explain this to the pack. They are all here and want to see him and make sure he's okay. I don't know how to explain this to them but we have to try," the Sheriff said coming further into the room and taking a seat. 

"This isn't how I wanted to handle this," Derek said while rubbing Stiles' back. 

"Well he's been awake for a few days now. We can't really hold off much longer unless you'd rather have the pack come to the loft after we take him home," Lydia said. 

Stiles started to feel very hungry at the sound of his Mommy's voice. He nuzzled his face into Daddy's chest but didn't find what he was looking for. That's when he started to cry again. 

"Dia, he needs you," Derek said. 

"Let me know what you decide. I've got to get back to work," the Sheriff said. He kissed Stiles on the cheek and left closing the door behind him. 

Derek helped Lydia get set up to nurse and then he sat down in the chair when Stiles was latched on and happy. 

"We will wait until we are home. It's a more controlled situation and I think that will be better," Derek said steepling his fingers in front of his face. 

"You mean that you want to be able to control basically everything even though that's impossible and we've already discussed your control issues and how you need to be like Elsa and let it go. Or so says Stiles. That controlled situation?" Lydia asked with a smirk on her face. 

"That'd be the one," Derek said smiling. 

"Okay Daddy. It's your call so that's what we will do," Lydia said. 

"Well, you have a day too Dia," Derek said as his eyebrows echoed. 

"Trust me Derek. If I disagreed you'd know it." 

Two Days Later

"Okay so everyone is here so now you all need to shut up because Stiles is upstairs asleep and he needs as much rest as he can get," Lydia said addressing the rest of the pack minus Derek. Derek was already quiet and waiting for everyone to settle in. 

"How is he?" Theo asked with a worried expression on his face. 

"He's doing better but he still gets tired really easily and is sleeping a lot. The doctor said that head injuries can take a long time to heal but he's out of the woods now. They wouldn't let him come home until the brain swelling was down." Lydia eyed the pack as she explained. She wanted everyone to remember how breakable Stiles was. 

"So what's going on? I feel like there's something you aren't telling us," Malia asked. 

Scott looked at Derek suspiciously. He knew about Stiles' Daddy/baby kink but he didn't know how far Stiles regressed. Derek nodded at Scott indicating that he had it under control. Scott relaxed back into the couch to continue listening to Lydia answer questions. Derek was letting her field the questions as per her request.

Scott must have missed something because Theo came out with: "So he regresses to an infant and since he got hurt he hasn't come out of it? It's probably like a defense mechanism for his brain right?"

"Yes and probably," Lydia answered. 

"So why is he here and not at home with the Sheriff?" Malia asked. 

"Because Stiles sees Derek and I as his caretakers and lovers."

"Oh okay, I think I get it but I'm not sure," Malia said. 

"Okay well since most of you are being Silent raise your hand if you think you at least kind of get what's going on," Lydia said. 

Scott, Theo, Liam, Isaac,Hayden, Mason, Kira, Alison, Ethan and Aiden raised their hands. Malia was the only one who looked unsure. 

"Baby is up," Derek said standing up and heading for the stairs. 

"Well you're about to meet him so everyone stay calm he's probably going to be hungry and shy," Lydia said instinctively putting her hand on her chest. 

"You umm you know feed him don't you?" Scott asked. 

"Well of course she does! She's his Mommy!" Alison said piping up to offer support to her best friend. 

"That's so hot," Aiden said. There was a rumble of agreement from other members. 

"That's not why she does it," Kira said crossing her arms. 

"I know but it's still hot," Aiden said. They all heard a low growl coming from upstairs. 

"I think Derek wants you to shut up," Malia said. Theo looked thankful he hadn't said anything. 

Derek came down the stairs holding Stiles in an adorable olive green footed sleeper. A soft blanket was under his head and his thumb was in his mouth. Derek patted his butt while he carried him and Stiles laid on his shoulder completely content. 

"Oh my gosh he's so cute!" Theo said watching Derek with Stiles. 

"He looks so content and calm," Scott said. 

"We had been working on all that stuff before the accident. I'm glad we got as far as we did so that he can feel safe and content now," Lydia said as she moved to Derek to rub Stiles' back. 

Stiles opened his eyes to look at Lydia and he smiled when he saw her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and he cooed sweetly. 

"Aww I want one!" Alison said smiling at scene before them. 

"Me too," Theo agreed quietly.

Lydia sat down on the couch and started to arrange pillows. Stiles was rubbing his lips against Derek's neck. 

"If this is going to bother anyone this is your fair warning to go where you can't see it because this baby wants to nurse," Derek said laying Stiles down across Lydia's lap. 

No one moved they just watched as Derek settled Stiles in across Lydia's lap and as Stiles nuzzled his face into Lydia's chest. She carefully freed her breast and Stiles latched on and massaged his fingers into her breast while he sucked. 

"Yup I want one,"Alison said.  
"Me too," Kira said. Scott looked at the two girls like they were crazy. 

"A big one or a small one?" Scott asked with his eyebrow cocked. 

"Either," they answered in unison. Isaac made eye contact with Alison and she smiled and he nodded. Scott knew what those two would be doing in their free time. Kira pouted in his direction and he held his hands up in surrender knowing he couldn't give her what she wanted. 

"He's adorable but it is hard work," Lydia said yawning. "It takes a lot out of your body, trust me."

"Yeah I'm not ready for that. But I'd love to hold yours!" Kira said. 

"Of course you can," Lydia said while guiding Stiles to her other breast. He gently latched on and his eyes fluttered closed again. Derek watched on from where he was standing behind Lydia. He knew not to go far because Stiles more often than not would stop eating and start crying if Derek went too far. 

Everyone talked quietly and Derek picked Stiles back up when he was done nursing and held him close and cuddles and kissed him. Everyone seemed more shocked at how tender Derek was being than at how infant like Stiles was. 

"Wow, you are really in love with him," Scott said coming up beside Derek. 

"Yeah, I am. I love him more than anything." Derek said kissing Stiles' cheeks. Stiles giggled and cooed. 

"Can I hold him?" Scott asked. 

"Hold your arms out to him and see if he leans toward you. If he does you can hold him." Derek said turning Stiles to face Scott. Scott held his arms out to him and Stiles smiled and leaned into his arms. Scott held him the way Derek had been , with an arm under his butt and one across his back. Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott and giggled as Scott bounced him and tickled the back of his neck. 

"You're going to be good at this," Derek said smiling at Scott. 

"Does that mean I get to babysit?" Scott asked happily. 

"We will have to check with Stiles when he's not regressed. Because there's the whole diaper thing and we don't know who he wants to see him naked and who he'd rather not."

"I completely understand," Scott said. 

"Can we play pass the baby now?" Malia asked. 

\- [ ] "Stiles still gets to decide who holds him. If you hold your arms out and he doesn't lean into you then it's a no go," Scott said acting every bit the big brother. Derek patted him on back and went to sit next to Lydia, letting Scott be the protector.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Mistakes are my own, I think I only made up one word so that's good. This piece is written based on my reading and experiences, there are many ways things like this go down. 
> 
> Please leave a nice comment and anything you'd like to see happen!!!
> 
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> Also my tumblr name thingy is crcsnow22 if you want to find me on there.


End file.
